User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger
--Dannflow Talk! 20:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ahoy! Ahoy pinedance coneslinger! Im [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Hi! Hi, I'm Moriel, good to see you, see you around -ends redundantness- --- -Clockworthy Talk! 23:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ---- I'm glad you like my story :D! Are you going to write a story? --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 19:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Abbey, Pinedance Coneslinger! Welcome, Pinedance, and have fun! *(I take it you're a squirrel)*Wink* Suggested fan fics are: Tirborath- Sambrook's story RW Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Parts I and II Otter Delta Tearful Vengeance Vengeance Quest Moriel and Treil Parts I and II Red Tide I and II There are more, but I can't remember them all. Happy reading! User:Shieldmaiden |Shieldmaiden ]] Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Da other greeting xD If you got other questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight, Part Two, Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale, Part Two :Fren's Quest :Tearful Vengeance I'm also here for help xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I'm about to add more to my story. I'm glad you like it. (It's not THAT good) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) YAY!! Sombeast agrees with me!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Digital art Yeah, Its pretty awesome. I can't wait to see your art work ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yes That would be really AWESOME!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:26, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Is anybody else here homeschooled? Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 23:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Psst! Hey Pinedance, tell me here what you've noticed. Hopefully no-one will think to look here (but they probably will). Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *whispers* I noticed that Elmstripe is Russano. Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Mmmhmmm You got my meaning, didn't ya! Congrats! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) And the speaker in my newest poem is one of those Elmstripe saw that stood with the ancient warriors! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, PINEDANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) HNY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO PINE Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too! --ladyamber88 Talk page 03:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) To all of you I was unable to say happy new year to, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 03:04, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy new year! Have a great 2009! Just Fren HAPPY 2009! 14:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Three Cheers for New Year Happy New Year to you as well! --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 15:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Same to you, happy new year--Tree Climber Talk! 16:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ageistic. I turned 16 yesterday. --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 23:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) not nessicarily Well i'm only a year older than you, i'm 13. --Tree Climber Talk! 00:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) 'Arppy new year mate :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Simple, Lawd already died, and- not telling!!!!!! (most likly a certain otter, good luck trying to figure out which one, and maybe one or two more besides . . . . .) BTW, update on Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Aye aye mate. I'm Home schooled also. Oh, Just a question. When are you going to upload more art work? I really like what you have up! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) wow! your drawing's great! i love it! i wish i can draw like that! --ladyamber88 Talk page 05:34, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Update MTWRTNIII Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) update Matrin the Warrior II Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:44, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Nice story! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, update on Elmstripe's Story!*dances around room* I've half released the secret! Yippee! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ok, I will thanks! --Tree Climber Talk! 03:51, 10 January 2009 (UTC) cool, new cousin! --Tree Climber Talk! 04:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I will be putting esmaerdalla (not spelled right) in my story soon!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, of course! That would be great! : )--Tree Climber Talk! 14:32, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Quickwind I have never really thought of his fur color, so you can make it either grey, red, black, or white. His eye color is blue, also I imagine him being quite agile and quick. His weapon is a hard wood staff and he wears a robe, with a long, dark, flowing cloak. If you need in more details about him, just let me know. --Tree Climber Talk! 22:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Quickwind lives at Redwall when it is created, but I never decided if he stayed there the rest of his life, you can decide that.--Tree Climber Talk! 22:05, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :P.S. What age to you imagine him being in your story? Well, he would probably be middle aged, to old, not married, and his personalty is the strong and silent tipe, but also loves spending time with the dibbuns.--Tree Climber Talk! 00:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I don't oicture him married, but you could say that he was married and had kids, but his wife died a few years ago, and the lids are all grown up, but really you can do whatever you think would fit in your story best!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I use Sonlight curriculem. I AM BACK FROM COMPUTER RESTRICTION, YYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:40, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Request Away Sure! What would you like? --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 00:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Seems like you and I are the only one online right now....Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 00:57, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Your story Loved it! The description of locations and such really gave a good visual! From begining to end there's a noticable differance in your writing style and skill. As it got closer to the end the story was much more refined and used more powerful and descriptive verbs. If the begining was just altered in the technical feild, not the story line, then it woul have a convincing feeling to it. Even so though I enjoyed it a good degree. For example your description of the wildcat set the mood perfectly, SPINE CHILLING! And also I really enjoyed the fact that you tied some well known characters from the book series into the book in a believable way. Such as: Gonf & Columbine, Gingivere, ect. ect. Good job!Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 01:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Poem&Story Thanks. xD I love writing so it works out well. You live in Utah too! Wow! What part? Charie Swordmaid Chat! 01:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) BTW you draw better than I do!Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 01:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) KEEP IN MIND THESE ARE ONLY SUGGESTIONS! Well for example don't use the word gaze every time you want to describe the fact that someone is looking at or upon something or some one, however that does not by anymeans mean that gaze is a bad descriptive word, because it's really a good one but just don't abuse. Maybe look up synonyms for the word that you want to use if you feel that that word is a cliche` or repetative in your story in a thesaurus either online or in a book. Also, the location of a comma in a sentence is important because it sets the speed of the sentence and tells the reader where the sentence my pause, falter, or slow down. "Her walnut fur and light brown paws contrasted nicely." is a quote from your story. Instead of just nicely all alone, try "contrasted against the snow nicely" or something of that sort. "Those squirrels had learned their lesson, a long and painful one. She turned and addressed the crowd of vermin behind her. 'Well, those fools learned their lesson. Onward, to our next victims.' The vermin cheered and hurried off with bloodlust in their eyes." this is another quote from your story. The 'learned their lesson' part is repetative so maybe try rephrasing it either when she actually says it or when it's the writer saying it to the reader, your choice. Also, hurried off is really sort of dull in comparison to sprinted off or dashed off and also it would probably be better if you VERY breaifly said where they're dashing off to, like They sprinted off into the woods or through the trees or across the valley or whatever, depending upon the geography of where they are; remember to keep that part breif or the pacing of the sentence might get set off kilter. "She wept for her parents, brothers, grandparents, and friends who had been killed so cruelly." try She wept for her parents, her brothers, her grandparents, and friends who........ that is just an option, really doesn't make a huge difference And in the place of cruelly maybe viciously, or mindlessly would be better suited although that too doesn't make a significant difference, 'cause cruelly works well enough too. "She was unable to understand why one would want to slay other living creatures." want is sort of a cliche` word so maybe why one would desire to..... or maybe find pleasure in the death of others. Oh, and this is another one of those things that you don't have to do but MIGHT fit better; instead of unable perhaps incapable. "Snowflakes drifted down from the grey sky, falling on the hard, brown earth." in the place of hard maybe rigid would work better.(Love the description in that sentence!) (BTW I realize that right now I'm being extremely repetative and using Cliche`s all over the place, but then again this is a reveiw not a story:)) "Here and there, a few snowdrops bloomed for they are the only flower which can survive in the winter." After bloomed put a comma. "The squirrel slowly crept over to it and found a cottage." The squirrel slowly crept over to the light(or it whichever works better) and found it came from the window of a cottage. See the difference? COMPLIMENTS Personally I'm in doubt that I could have done the accents of the Hedge hog family and Dibbuns so well;) Loved the descriptions, they gave clear vivid images of their surroundings! also my English teacher warns us against using words that make the story boring and in something like a short story its tempting to use them so I wanted to compliment you on that 'cause there were'nt that I saw!(My English teacher calls them Danger Zones, words like is, are, thing, was, were and stuff. Now that's not to say that you can't or shouldn't use them because for pacing reasons sometimes they must be used. Even Brian Jaques himself uses them from time to time! so don't stress!) The rest was Pure genious! All of these are simply suggestions because you asked for them. I liked the story so much that along with Taggerung Quest, and one of Mauron Axestripes short stories I'm going to print out a copy for myself to read!( I haven't read any of the other short stories on THIS site due to the fact that I'm relatively new here)(Technically I had an account of similar name ith Wikipedia, but I wasn't as involved woth the site as I would have liked.Forgot the password to it so I made this account) Loved your story. I look forward to updates on it. Keepwriting, and have fun with it. Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 04:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Hope I helped. no problem! I love critiqueing writings anyway!Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 04:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Grins evily and rubs hands together What do YOU think? And remember the prophecy . . . . muahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) RE- MTWII finished Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III about to start Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV muahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:01, 15 January 2009 (UTC) help how to kill a fox? How to kill redeye and Loony pants? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:35, 15 January 2009 (UTC) MTWII Hey have you read sheildmaidens MTWII?Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 01:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) typo the fox is redeye. Sorry. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Busy Sorry, if I haven't been active much, school has been keeping me busy and I'm re editing my 2 stories and writing a third one. After Januaray is over, I should be active again. Great job with a Coneslinger's Revenge, Daffadil sounds adorable Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll read the update today!Me! 15:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) update MTW 4 Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV and Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:35, 17 January 2009 (UTC) UPDATE Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV forgot i already put that.oops Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I'll read the update soon! Me! 03:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) hmm maybe we could co-write- I always wanted a sequel to Triss. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) co-writing is when you write something together. A book that has been co-authored will featyre both of the author's names. Take the Left Behind Books. New York Times best sellers co-written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Both of them wrote the story, contributing to it. Does thatanswer your question? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I'm game if you are, matey A few ideas . . . Perhaps Peace Isle is attacked or Salamandastron or Riftguard (or what ever it's called after the slaves are freed) Maybe an illness hits Riftguard (Kroova HAS to be in it. Won't be the same.) Perhaps a band of slavers? none of those since Mattimeo (book) . . . Something about Triss's family? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:25, 19 January 2009 (UTC) scry I left a message the same time you did! Yeah, Triss MUSt find a member of her family. Maybe her mother? yeah, alternate every chapter, but we MUST agree on basic story linem other wise this whole thing will go south. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Real nice of you to say that about my fan-fics. Warriors is quite a bit more violent, though, then Redwall. You can check out the Warriors Wiki at http://warriors.wikia.com. It's really different from Redwall wiki. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Sure I'm sure Maybe start it with a prologue on Triss's mom arriving at Peace Island or Riftgard. creatures from the far west across the seaq or from the Land of ice and snow. attacks peace isle, martin talks to Triss, sh Then Martin, a usual, is working overtime to ensure every turns out alright. Got to go nowShieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! re excellant, except perhaps yu could mentin that instead of killing each other off, the moniter lizarda and the vermin moved to individual sides of the island, and a ship of pirates landed, curious aboutthe island, the sampetra vermin slew the other corsairs- now they have a ship. Other than that, I say awesome! go for it! Let;s not make it too long after Triss- I don't want Triss, scarum, sagax, or kroova to be adults. Can;t waitr to see what you put! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:43, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I can't wait to see it! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 04:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Nice update on A Coneslinger's Revenge!Me! 05:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) good, you finished mtw I like the name you chose. should we have Welfo mention Triss, cause then Moonsong wou;ld freak out? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) READ A Tale of Two Quests by Christain. GREAT!! Martin's sword is lost in a swamp!!! NOnnvalers have forgotten Martin, Rose, and Brome!!! And worse!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) okay, I'll read those then! I started Southern Raiders yesterday. Didn't finish Me! 13:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) wow! how do you survive? I also have a sister who is 1000000000...times more annoying. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:55, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Noice! Oi loikes et, miz Pinedance!Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 03:05, 22 January 2009 (UTC) hmm, my turn say the corsairs almost crashes and accidently find the cove, capturing or killing a seaweeding party. Suppose Welfo is in that party, and Moonsong, seeing a friend who was kind t her duaghter get cruelly treated like that gets bloodwrath causing the vermin to flee w/ welfo, and saty, pehaps Bistort? Then Moon and urtica give pursuit. At Redwall, Scarum is up to his usual tricks, and perhaps steals or accidently ruinsa huge cake for tha abbot? And perhaps Triss ahs this huge hatred for adders caudse of shogg (or would that be better for kroova?) then Martin tells her to go in the ship to Peace Island and 'Follow the corsair who knows not fear, To reunite with one you held dear.' OK, I'm out. BUt Kroova MUST be in. I can't imagine it with out him, and It's hard not to ignore the fact that he dide and plunk shogg right in anyways. But we are cowriting, and Shogg is (inreverisbly) dead. WAAAAA!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) siblings I only have one older sister :D Actually we get along pretty well! Most of the time....... Me! 04:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I read your poem! It reminded me of a mother singing softly to her child.... then again though that is sort of the whole point of a lullaby isn't it.... I liked! Me! 05:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Have you read my rakkety tam poem? Me! 17:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) wow! 5 1/2 hours??!! You must be really good. I don't take any classes other than school. (well, i used to take kung-fu but i hated the teacher so i quit.) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:30, 23 January 2009 (UTC) yes but kung-fu was from china and karate was from japan --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) my sister's 8 and my brother's 5. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:44, 23 January 2009 (UTC) after i finish my homework i half do it and half go on computer --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) no i don't have finals yet. only in 6th grade y'know. and you have to answer word for word? wow...my mandarin teacher is like that too. if we miss a little word, we get the whole answer wrong. >:[ --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:02, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Why can't you? ? Me! 01:05, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Updated Added part to Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:45, 23 January 2009 (UTC) amen pinedance!--Tree Climber Talk! 01:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :p.s up date on The True Tale of Rukky Garge You're right, Abortion is murdering babies. I mean, what did they do?Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, ? Home school, charter schoool public school, private school? Me! 04:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC) believe me as far as people being mean to other people, and all of that goes, your lucky.Me! 17:37, 23 January 2009 (UTC) nay, but I AM in the middle of doing the GN, however I could use something to get my mind off of it. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 00:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Drawn and Done I was just about to come here and tell you that I've just got to ink it and color it now XD Took a while. I'll probably have it by Tuesday. If I'm lucky. Maybe Thursday, because I just realized I colored it wrong. --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 01:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) sure. any particular stance? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks :D Ill get right on it! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Shogg's ghost, pehaps? Yeah, jubille for Abbot Apodemus (which, by the way, is part of the Latin name for "Wood mouse"), and sagax,of course, gets all mad at scarum. Mem flackery, too? and perhaps he tried to blame the dibbuns, or they assumed the dibbuns did it. plot idea- mayeb kroova's parents were killed by adders. his mom, his dad, and his best friend. ouch. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Your Pictures finished and on my page (in a few minutes) One comment about it. I personally would have put her in a solid woodland green dress, but oh well, If you want me to change anything you know where to find me. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 04:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Update I've done some magor adding to Southern raiders and some more of the Spin off if you're intrested ;) --Firetooth The Fire Cave 17:55, 24 January 2009 (UTC) you just an idea, but you could make that picture of Pinedance that Smabrook drew your sig picture! just idea though..... Prard 19:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, but... I must warn you, they review more critically than we do here, so you might not be happy with what they say. To save you from some critics harsh eye, you should fix up A Coneslinger's Revenge first, add more details and make it longer. Trust me the effort would be recieved. Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 21:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Could you check out A Swordmaid's Journey? I've begun to add mre- still in process! --Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC) no not maurun or verminfate. keep guessing!Colonel Procyon What else is new! 14:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) You still haven't guesed me! Colonel Procyon What else is new! 14:06, 26 January 2009 (UTC) you got me! Prard! I made a new account 'cause almost no one left me a comment for like 2 days, so I got bored and Started the general storyline of my soon to be fan fic. (BTW, If Shield maiden happens to read this then, I haven't forgotten reviewing your fan fic. just kinda discouraged from critiqueing it 'cause it's so huge!) Colonel Procyon What else is new! 14:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I'll always be Zaran, Pine xP, already spent alot of time on this account lol. Good game, don't make too many or Lord will interpret it as spamming lol Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I meant don't make too many accounts, it gets harder to keep track of who is who if you hve like 5 diffret accounts lol Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 17:46, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I know, I was just answering your question A very minor update There is a message on Talk:Hollyfire's Tale, but it isn't mandatory. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 20:44, 26 January 2009 (UTC) No, I'm not Colonel Pryocon or whatever his name is (I think he's Prard). Not even Bram Wildlough or Ferranta Brushtail is me, they're my friends. The only other wiki user is Tigan Barkwater, on the Edge Chronicles wiki, which really needs patching up. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 21:21, 26 January 2009 (UTC) update tagg quest, MTW II part 4 Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:15, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Land of Eternal Ice. -- Verminfate 22:38, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Land of Eternal Ice. Some new (or actually returning) characters! -- Verminfate 06:31, 30 January 2009 (UTC) EEEK! Audition tomorrow! AAAAHHHH! Wish me luck!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:48, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Special Alert! Just letting folks know that all of my fanfictions have been moved to those fangled new blog things. and I'm almost done with your picture--I just can't find my camera...sorry it took so long ^^; --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 14:58, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ney, Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Taggerung Quest A Swordmaid's Journey Good luck with auditions! what're you auditioning for? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:09, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Fan-fics All of my fan-fics, current or upcoming, are now being moved to my blogs. Thanks! --:Hollyfire Talk to me, please! 18:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I hope U made it! Which one did you try fir? I am not familiar w/ the but I know thw fairy tale. [[User:Shieldmaiden |Shieldmaiden ] Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:21, 31 January 2009 (UTC) only acouple days. I know you did good. BTW, how's the latest in A Swordmaid's Journey? also check out Taggerung Quest Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:29, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hope you enjoy! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!!! :Tree_Climber(not logged in) saw your user page YAY! another hardy fan!! have you read the originals (the ones written in the 1920s) or the GN's? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) o9nly quips I have is that chet, Iola anmd Callie aren't in enough anmd in number 9 frank falls in love. Otherwise, the plots are good (the artists change, but paulo Henrique is the best I think) Also, they're funny. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) if you can't find, the author is Scott Lobdell. Seee, after the first one, the writer has F & J join this undercver agency called ATAC (American Teens Against Crime) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) unfortunatly, my library has only 2 GN- 3 and 9- and the other system I use don't have that many either,. WAH, though they are found at Barnes and Noble any suggs for Martin the Warrior ii? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ya sure you want the end? It'l give alot away. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:21, 31 January 2009 (UTC) why don't you tell me you ideas, And I f any'll work that I like . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! sorry my sis stole the computer MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MTWII RETURN TO NOONVALE OK, basically, picking up on the most recent update: Two thirds of the Pearl Queen's crew( One third foraging for supplies lost in the storm led by Keyla, other third looking for a new mast led by Gammage) go ashore. The flitchaye sneak up on the Guosim and Attack. Dell sees and tells Keyla, whop sends him to get Gammage, who has a bigger force cause of the mast. Keyla's crew ambush the flicthaye, but are nearly routed until Log alog gets the guosim to gether on a counter attack, but the battl;e isn't won untyil Gammage shows up. Trouble and Log alog have a reunion, as does Brome, Keyla, tullgrew and celandine (remember, Tullgrew and Celandine thought he was dead and Keyla wasn't sure who died.) They go on the Dark wave and continue their journey. Nothing for back at noonvale. :( Uh, I do have they are engaged in battle with arrival of reinforcments from pearl queen, but are still outnumbered. there's more, butthat shouldbe enough 4 now. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:53, 31 January 2009 (UTC) RE Brome mets a very pretty mousemaid and they fall in love yep- how about Burdock? Martin dies (Don't think you'll be useing this un) Uh . . . *blush* Gonff sits around in the gatehouse or somewhere else thinking up clues to the Doomwyte Idol's eyes Good! Columbine gets pregnant again Yeah! When Martin comes back they have a big feast and Skipper falls into the pond and Lady Amber has to save him (Yes this is from Mossflower but you could use it) Maybe- though he was already humiliated once . . . maybe Lay amber gets stuck in a tree and Skipper has to climb up and save her! Ivy, Chugger, and Gonflet invade the kitchens at night and when they get found they get put on Abbess's Report Oh yeah!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) You might find that they make more sense if you read them in order, like Redwall. You should start with Into the Wild because Firestar comes to ThunderClan in it, then Fire and Ice, when WindClan return. Just a thought! --:Hollyfire Talk to me, please! 23:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. There's a Warriors Wiki at http://warriors.wikia.com. I'll welcome you there! A very important update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 19:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I would like update messages. Hollyfire the Fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair 21:05, 1 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. I answered your question, if you didn't see it already. Maybe.... You were around when that story was posted? Wow, I am behind. And to answer question.... I don't know. I'd like to, but I want to finish either 600 or Red Tide first. Probably 600 though, Red Tide is kind of a losing battle. I have no idea where I'm going with it. By the way, please don't take this the wrong way, but I finally got around to reading A Coneslinger's Revenge. Sorry, with over 90+ fan fics, its hard to keep up. Well, I wish I had read it earlier, I was missing out! Nicely done! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) PS: You gotta tell me how to write a scottish accent. You do it very well. Update New section added to Fren's Quest: Part II! --Frentiza the ferret Leave a message! 15:36, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Nightmoon; you know where it is. Gotta go! Hollyfire the Fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair 23:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey pinedance! I'm not a user yet cuz I'm slightly younger than you but you can call me Arrowtail. I turn 13 in two weeks. I also saw in your talk page that you asked if anyone else was homeschooled. I AM! -Arrowtail hope you enjoy the update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Whoops, that's a problem but I fixed it. Thanks, Pinedance. Holly the Flame Harken to me, vermin! 00:10, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Good! I know ye'll do good! About the blogs and fan fic, why don't we make a joint account so we can both acess it? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:08, 4 February 2009 (UTC) maybe we could ask lord TBT to make a blog acesible to the two o us. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:07, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, *slaps palm to forehead* Of course she wasn't! Rowanoak is in Martin the Warrior! *slap, slap, slap* Holly the Flame Harken to me, vermin! 21:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) excellant. goody, we can work as need be. teeheehee! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:40, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Nightmoon, forgot to tell you three who signed up for updates! Holly the Flame Harken to me, vermin! 19:25, 6 February 2009 (UTC) OK, about 2 update. You read chap 34 yet? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:05, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:15, 7 February 2009 (UTC) update Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Update yes, again. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) UDATE A Swordmaid's Journey. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Good job Good job co-writing A Swordmaid's Journey with Shieldmaiden, I thought I recognized a bit of your style in there. Your's is one of more descriptions and details while Shield's is more of plot. Keep me posted for further updates Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest Haha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) yourturn on A Swordmaid's Journey. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) fanfic Finally updated A Warrior Goes On. Its in my blog. =D Charie Swordmaid Chat! 01:57, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Update User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale What do you think of what I added to Sm's journey? It's your turn. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTW2 Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTW2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:24, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I have a new fan-fic (on my blog, obviously), called the Shieldmaiden, read it, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and have moon and Urtica persue th evermin. Whne Triss leaves, the abbey is attacked by . . Something. Grr. I don;t know . . ow about slaverS? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Of course, the Abbot and scarum. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:46, 15 February 2009 (UTC) My personal favorite is the Darkest Hour. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hi. Everybody but Pinedance stay away from this. Can I use your user name in the Shieldmaiden story? I'm not sure if you figured this out, yet, but Enipecnad is Pinedance backwards. (She's a girl.) That's my plan, but can I do that? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:24, 15 February 2009 (UTC) My sis ter was SOO MAD!! She thought I should have killed Keyla. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC) BTW I tried to upload a pic, but it didn't go through. Know why? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:32, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I saw the pic Awesome, Wow!! Ill reupload again, a different one, though. Grrr. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:36, 15 February 2009 (UTC) My pics did not upload. Gr. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:47, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Update on TLOEI! Lemmings will be in more of the story later. Verminfate 03:39, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Always! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 20:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) SEQEL??????????????? why wasn't I informed of this????????????????????/ Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:11, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hold On Fanfiction takes a little time before it gets refreshed for new titles or updates, its there just check back in a hour or two Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 00:35, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Hollyfire's Tale, The Shieldmaiden, and Nightmoon. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 23:24, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Update! On TLOEI. Verminfate 05:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Yep Yea, the account is free, though the premium version costs money, and here is your story http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4871342/1/A_Coneslingers_Revenge a review already too lol Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 06:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) your fanfic Hey! I read your fanfic and I loved it! Keep writing! BTW, would you mind drawing a squirrel that looks similar to Triss for me? Sambrook did on for me, but I'd like to see what yours would look like! Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 20:12, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Help? Hey pinedance, how do you get a picture for your user? I want to do one of my Merlock caracter so that people actually know what I look like.--MERLOCK 00:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Request I'd like to request a picture of my character, Coral. She has light brown fur, brown eyes with a tinge of pink, and is wearing a pinkish-goldish dress. She has a hack dagger on her arm (I take it that you know what a hack dagger is since on your character profile you have that as one of Pinedance's weapons) and is standing on the shore of Green Isle looking out at the sea. The sun is just begining to set. Thanks!--Coral Wildlough Green Isle 00:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Could you check out my fan fic? It's called 'The Conquest'. If you do let me know what you think. Thanks. WildDoogy Plumm Yup She carries a bow and arrows, wears a short green tunic, has light brown fur and green eyes. Other than that she's pretty average. Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 11:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Update Update on Zaira's Apologue Zaran Rhulain Message me! 14:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) New fan-fic; check my blogs. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 00:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Picture Yay, another piece of drawing done, here's the link Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:32, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Update! On TLOEI. I plan on doing more tonight. Verminfate 04:42, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Help! Anyone know why my comments on stories that are on blogs don't show up? I click the Post Comment button but it doesn't work!Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 20:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Background is up to you matey! I don't care! Do what you want to! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Ok! I hate cleaning out my closet! It takes up the better part of a day for me! Good Luck! Heehee! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ha! I bet it would take me longer! If you get into MY dresser, you might not make it out! Arrowtail Talk to me! 22:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC)